Gruvia Lemon: Neighbors
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Gray has neighbors that like to go swimming . . . in their birthday suits, it's disgusting; until one day a total babe shows up in their pool alone and naked. After Gray goes inside to relieve himself & goes back outside, she's nowhere to be found. Thus he goes inside to further relieve himself only to hear the doorbell ring and see a familiar face at the door. LEMON WARNING!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail characters, however the storyline is mine. Enjoy! Lemon warning!**

(Gray's POV:) It was a hot summer day and there was a pool in the neighbors' backyard, so of course they're going to go swimming. And that does mean they have to wear swimsuits, they may use a floatie with a drink in hand. But dear sweet mother of mercy, they didn't have to be naked! I was just in the backyard minding my own business when I looked over and saw my neighbors swimming around in their birthday suits! At first I tried to avoid going outside and looking over until one afternoon I noticed our nice old neighbors had their granddaughter over. She was a babe, thick tanned thighs, nice calves, a flat stomach, big boobies, and a nice ass. So it was only natural as a hot blooded male to look. So I figured out her schedule, planning my timing perfectly as she went outside to tan. And let's just say nights were aggravatingly painful and pleasurable.

"Aw fuck, suck on my cock. Yea I want those sweet titties around my cock, hu your legs too." I masturbated thinking of her every night. As the night turned into day, I went out to do my casual chores outside and managed to observe her when the unexpected happened. She looked at me, right at me. Her bright big beautiful dark blue eyes were looking at mine as she got out of the water, not even reaching for her towel as she laid out to dry, looking away but still sporadically looking at me. She didn't look angry or embarrassed, and I swear I saw her smiling at me; I swallowed hard as I felt myself become hard. I went inside to relieve myself, going back outside as I looked over to see her gorgeous naked body to only realize that she was no longer there. I figured she went inside as I too went to go back in and watch porn (but no girl would help get _her_ out of my mind). Suddenly as I sat down with my computer, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I stood up to walk towards the door, never getting visitors, and I hardly ordered anything online or got packages.

"Howdy partner." The sexy goddess from next door stood in the doorway dressed in her baby blue bikini and a sheer white top, her blue hair barely covering her breasts.

"H-hey there." I scratched the back of my head, hoping my shorts didn't show how turned on I was. I was wearing a simple t-shirt and an old pair of shorts with briefs underneath (along with a rock hard boner).

"Do you have some ice?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Ice? Sure, uh come on in." I gestured for her to come in, thankful that I at least try to keep a clean house.

"Thanks." She winked as I noticed her beautiful long eyelashes batted.

"No problem, so you uh visiting family or something? I've never seen you around before." I walked over to the kitchen and paused.

"Yea, my grandparents are getting ready to move and I'm going to buy their house." She looked around the house as she sat on my countertop.

"Cool. So how much ice do you need?" I turned to look at her.

"Oh just one cube thanks." She smiled sweetly as I got a cup and pressed it against the ice dispenser, getting exactly one ice cube out.

"Here." I handed her the cup as the thanked me and began sucking on it, making moaning sounds as I felt my shorts tighten. Then she "accidentally" dropped it down her bikini top.

"Opps, can you get it for me?" She leaned forward as I looked at her with an awestruck gaze.

"Y-you want me to reach into your top and g-get th-that?" I looked at her clearly confused as she nodded her head.

"Be a good boy won't you?" She asked as I swallowed hard, nodding my head as I reached my hand in her top and got between her big bobbies, getting out the ice cube as she moaned whenever either myself or the ice cube touched her breasts.

"H-he-here you go." I handed her the ice cube as she sucked my entire fingers before sucking up the cube, chewing it and swallowing, some water dripping down her neck as she moaned again.

"Thanks doll-face." She pulled me to her as she pulled off my t-shirt. I was too shocked to speak.

"I knew you had a great bod, but wow. A six-pack and everything, do you work out?" She was staring at my naked chest as I gulped and nodded my head.

"Hmm, and how about down here?" She undid my shorts and yanked them down as my bulge became evident, my face bright red (if it wasn't that way already).

"Wow, you have a nice ass. And this package." She grabbed my junk as I growled at the back of my throat.

"Oh you liked that?" She giggled as I gasped for air.

"Are you a virgin?" She said bluntly as I frowned.

"That's none of your damned business." I grabbed her throat as she tried to speak again.

"I didn't mean any offense; I was just curious." She was still smirking as I released her and looked at the floor.

"I'm not." I shook my head as I walked away, not feeling as turned on as I was earlier.

"Sorry I asked. I'm not a virgin, I mean I haven't had a ton of guys, but a few." She shrugged as I looked over at her with worried eyes. I'd never told anyone about my first experience, which wasn't nearly as pleasant as I wished it could've been. In the back of a truck with my girlfriend, or at a love hotel. Just thinking back to that day made me tense and act unlike myself.

"I-it's a long story. I don't like to talk about it." I said as she nodded her head.

"Yea, a few times when I thought it was the right guy but it wasn't. And of course I've been taken advantage of, but self defense classes work wonders." She smirked again as she pulled off her sheer top and slowly untied her bikini top.

"Wanna fuck?" She asked as I felt my cock throb back to life.

"Fuck yes." I kissed her as she opened her mouth, our tongues dancing around each other as our hands wondered. We managed to get onto my bed as I attempted to get a condom, until she told me she was on birth control. She spread her legs for me as I entered her, realizing she was tighter than I thought she was going to be. She complimented me on my technique as I simply let my carnal instincts run wild as she screamed like a pornstar. Begging for it, so I smacked her fine ass, pinching her perky nipples, fucking every crevice of her body.

"Aww fuck my titties." She squeezed them together as I came soon after, then I got my stiffened cock between those legs right above her dripping wet pussy and came all over her stomach.

"Mmm, your cock's huge. Please put it in my pussy." She begged for it as I nearly came again.

"Uhhh, you're so good." I grunted as she squeezed around me until I was at maximum speed. I swear I hear that beautiful sound of sloshing as we came again and again until we finally had to rest.

"You're fucking awesome. You should come over and swim." She played with my dark navy hair as I outlined her breasts.

"Sure thing beautiful. Only if we get to do this more often." I winked as she laughed.

"Of course. Believe me you weren't the only one that had all the fun." She kissed me as I finally asked her for her name and told her mine.


End file.
